User talk:David Cullen
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Shape-shifter page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 15:04, January 13, 2012 Werewolves Though somewhat improperly, the term has been preempted also for Quileute shapeshifters. Best, MinorStoop 17:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Werewolves Oh, it's fine. I meant to just unlink the word "werewolves," but I guess I accidentally deleted the word itself. Sorry about that. TeamTaycob 22:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: vampire abilities Naw, "vampire abilities" is just fine. But let me point out that I beat you to the punch - went over the vampire pages and corrected where needed. Sorry. MinorStoop 15:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Yep, it worked. BTW, please refrain from calling me "bro" - while it is probably an accepted form of address between strangers where you live, in Italy it is reserved to actual brothers or _very_ close friends. My apologies, MinorStoop 16:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Checking on the infobox updates Just to make sure the updates on the infoboxes (Gianna, Zafrina, Senna, etc.) you're currently making are correct, where do they come from? The Guide? Thanks! MinorStoop 15:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks again. Please, go right ahead. :There has been a number of newly registered people who started editing fairly haphazardly in the past, and we needed to clean up after them. Just wanted to make sure you aren't one of them; my apologies. MinorStoop 15:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Categories. Cullen, when vampirizing a character, check if (s)he's a newborn, or a member of a coven or of the Seattle newborn army. Nomads and creators include Nahuel, who's an hybrid. MinorStoop 15:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly. If a page is already under Seattle Newborn Army, or any coven, or any Volturi subspecialization, then vampire is a ramification or two farther away in the tree. This is true also for shapeshifters and the packs. MinorStoop 16:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Cullen, ::did you really think it was that easy? What's true for vampires is also true for all the other categories in this wiki. If it's not there, it's likely to be somewhere farther along in the tree. ::Please, PLEASE, get acquainted with the category tree before engaging in another spree; I'd rather avoid having to revert 20 or 30 misguided edits because somebody takes a page at face value and does not stop to think that there may be a reason why it's so. ::Sorry, MinorStoop 12:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Did not imply that your input is valueless - that I noticed you caught three or four instances where a category was missing that we could add. :::My point is that categories have been built a certain way for a reason, to simplify perusal of the wiki, clarity of the page and, well, knowledge of the books. :::As an example, one of yours for simplicity, the Romanian vampires: Stefan and Vladimir. There's a number of categories that can be applied to them - they're both "males", "vampires", members of the "Romanian Coven", "Breaking Dawn characters", "Cullen Witnesses". :::"Romanian Coven" can be categorized as "Coven", which in turn leads to "Vampires"- "Coven" and "Vampires" will _not_ appear on the page. :::Same applies to "Males" and "Cullen Witnesses" (and by implication "Breaking Dawn characters") - they're applicable to the "Romanian Coven" as a whole, and will not appear on the pages. :::That's about it - it's not complicated to apply to the rest of the tree. :::MinorStoop 09:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) That again has mostly been done. What I'm trying to get across, apparently without much success, is that you've got to know what you're doing. For categories, the only way to do so is to check which ones are on the page and which ones are higher up in the tree. If the intended category fits somewhere in the tree and is not there, you can add it. Otherwise not. MinorStoop 12:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature The signature you've got is the default offered by the Twilight saga wiki. To change it, you need to go in your preferences, "My info" section, "signature" section. Set the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox, and insert a command line like the following: David Cullen You can get the font face from Microsoft Word, the font size is a number, you'll have to find it experimentally, and I wouldn't know where to find the color number, so you'll have to fiddle with it until you get a color you like. This redirects one to your talk page, if you want her/him go to your user page instead delete the " talk" bit. MinorStoop 12:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Characters Judging by Pam's reaction, they should not. MinorStoop Talking to the wind. Cullen, when I told you to check the categories before adding them to pages, I meant it. I'm here trying to get the clean up the situation with Minor Characters and you're adding to pages without any thought if it's appropriate. MinorStoop 15:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) OK, Dave, I will. With usernames being generally based on a Twilight theme, I've been going along. :) MinorStoop 16:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category again. Got it in one. :) MinorStoop 13:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Shapeshifters Traits seems better. But as long as it's the same in all infoboxes I don't care. MinorStoop 14:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Jared and Kim edit Ok, thanks for clarifying. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Abilities This is probably better answered by TagAlongPam, or even better by Charmed-Jay. MinorStoop 17:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't say they have a "special ability" just because they are creators. It doesn't seem so special anymore if everyone who has created another vampire has it. Bella is considered to have an increased level of self-control, since she demonstrated it even as a newborn—we know that vampires tend to gain better self-control as they age. Without knowing enough detail about those other creators, it's hard to determine if they were really exceptional or not. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Editor. Dave, you may want to explore a bit the source mode of the wiki's text editor. It's close to Windows text editor, so is unable to support rich text features - bold, italics, underlined, formatting tect, pics shown as pics and so on. In exchange, it gives you a plain view of links, breaks, special characters and so on - absolutely perfect for correctly positioning pictures in the page, correctly formatting links and words, and so on. The toggle is on the upper side of the editor, in the lines where the buttons are, but on the right side of the editing textbox. Thanks, MinorStoop 15:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it depends whether you have enabled your visual editor in account's preferences. :1) Visual editor enabled, then it's at the top of the page, in the second line: the one that reads "Twilight wiki - Editing (whatever page you're editing". There are two labels: "Source" and "Visual" - which are what you want. Later on at the rightmost part of the editor there are the links "Need help editing?" and "Notifications". :"Source" gives you the plain text editor, with just plain text and no pictures; it can be a jumble, but it can't be beaten for positioning pictures and links. "Visual" gives you the rich text editor, where you can see almost all the formatting and pictures as pictures, and gives you a good feel for what will come out in the page. :2) Visual editor disabled, then you have only the plain text (source) editor. :By the way you added pictures to pages, I suspect your visual editor is on and you can toggle between Visual and Source. :To set your preferences, you go to your account (top right most element in the page, it should read "David Cullen" in your case) then scroll down o "My preferences". You should get six options: "My info", "Email", "Editing", and so on. Under "Editing", the first checkbox you get is "Enable visual editor (where available)". Check or uncheck it as appropriate, and save the result - it's the bottommost red button on the page. :Best, MinorStoop 16:14, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Maxroxy Maxroxy seems a case of vandalism for the heck of it. Even though you dish out a warning, it's useless with him. TagAlongPam has already been notified anyway - she or another admin will proceed with a block next time they login. Just so you know, I've got no admin privileges; for this kind of things, you want to contact TagAlongPam or LuckyTimothy - they're the two admins with experience in dealing with users. If it _really_ needs be, also Charmed-Jay, but he's best at solving problems with content, instead of people. MinorStoop 14:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sue Clearwater Allright - I only had her infobox pic; neither thin (not exactly) nor shorthaired! :) 14:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You made an edit. Dave, though it's a while I've been working on this wiki, I'm no authority on Twilight. Read Twilight once, Breaking Dawn two thirds through, and New Moon and Eclipse not at all. I know how the wiki works, a bit, and nothing more. You make the edits you feel you have to do - if they're less than valid, I'm sure that there's somebody who can correct them. Best, MinorStoop 14:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks. :) TeamTaycob 15:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ten Reasons Edward is Best Dave, hi. Was wondering why you added the "Ten Reasons Edward is Best" to the "Pages with too many expensive parser function calls". It seems to be working fine with me! MinorStoop 10:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Notice now the category goes back in time. Sorry, should have checked better. :Besides it's an obsolete format: I'll deal with it now. MinorStoop 15:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry :) By now you have a fair understanding of categories, I think. "Mentioned characters" rate a full "Appearances" section in their pages, but no category of the books that only mention them. MinorStoop 12:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Forks High students "School" is often implicit in american high school names, so it never occurred to me to put it in. You can do it yourself, if you feel like. MinorStoop 13:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :We don't. We create a new one, add it to the relevant pages and mark the old one for deletion. MinorStoop 14:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::For deletions, ask an admin. :) MinorStoop 17:15, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Should have addd to insert in the page. Sorry. Still call on an admin, though - there's a category they should check, but don't. Not always, at least. :::Before I forget, in order to link a page to whatever you're writing (talk page message or main page paragraph), instead of adding the whole url of a page in a message, just add a double square bracket to the title of the page. That is + Shape-shifter + will give you Shape-shifter. Best, MinorStoop 13:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Susanah Black Dave, since you seem in possession of the guide, could you please check the correct spelling of Susanah Black, with one or two "n"s, and change, if necessary, the entry in the Black family page? Thanks! MinorStoop 20:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect, many thanks! MinorStoop 12:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Photopop characters Wish I knew - apparently is some sort of game implemented by wikia staff using some characters of the Saga. MinorStoop 05:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Twitwitwiteamedward hey david wat you doing wat up david im waitin for you to reply back see reply to you later :hey david i just wanna talk Birthdays Was wondering, Dave, since you started it. There's a simpler (TagAlongPam explained it to me) way to show someone's birthdate and age than what you've been using, that is inserting the template in the appropriate slot of the infobox. At least it computes automatically the person's age by the birthday provided. You willing to go over the actors' pages again and correct where needed (your project after all) or should I (er, faster)? Best, MinorStoop 13:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rose Vampire Done - it'll get deleted when an admin notices it. MinorStoop 15:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat hey david im justin and i think the stuff you been lookin at is really cool so do you mind if we just chat so i can get to know you better. Re: Adoptive sisters Go right ahead. There's no "adoptive sisters" category, go for the "adoptive siblings" one instead. MinorStoop 12:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) come talk to me hey david can you leave me some messages i just want to talk to talk to you Hey This Is EIB23 Hi my name is Jessica, but you can call me Jess and I want to formally introduce myself. I am looking for doing work with you here on the Twilight Saga Wiki. Plus you can message me on my talk page your can message me via facebook here is my facebook address: My Facebook address Plus I want to ask what few pages do you like and why? : Todays: Friday, 17th 2012 : I'm with you on that one! I am scared that I might end up choosing the wrong one. So I am SWITZERLAND all the the way. Edward_Is_Better_23 Hey david hey david i want to talk to you oh and do you know when twilight breaking dawn part 2 is comeing out hey david : And please click the signature button after completing your message. : As should you. MinorStoop 13:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Category Go right ahead. MinorStoop 12:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Your decision - it can always be changed later, if needs be. MinorStoop 12:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Quileute Already are. MinorStoop 14:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Line breaks Notice you introduce sometimes a line break after the paragraph title on a page - Harry Clearwater is just the latest. Any reason why? MinorStoop 15:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Must be a glitch in the code - good to know. MinorStoop 15:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) 70.89.163.138 Done. Thanks! TeamTaycob 15:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Galleries They contain pictures with a bare minimum of text, and have their own categories, but other than that, yes, they're made the same way as regular pages. MinorStoop 12:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat great! do you want to get on chat? ' 'teamtwigirl 13:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) hi! hello bye Hello55522 14:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat That's OK. Try to get on soon, though. Miss you! LawrenceGirl 12:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Volturi minor characters. Actually, the reason why "Minor characters" is put directly on the single Volturis instead of the category is that Didyme is just a "Mentioned character". You'll find many instances of this. MinorStoop 17:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry - it's not something you notice immediately. _I_ know, because _I_ did it. :) MinorStoop 17:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Top Ten Lists Okay David, thank you. :)